En otra vida
by EAUchiha
Summary: No importa cuánto me tarde, te encontraré en la siguiente vida.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido una nueva historia KawaSara, juro que mi alma shippeadora arde por ellos (también gracias a **Uyamiko **xD). Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**En otra vida.**

Su corazón latía cada vez más lento, sus sentidos se adormecían a cada segundo, su mirada era borrosa. Sentía como las lágrimas caían sin parar sobre su pálido y magullado rostro.

—No mueras. Kawaki, por favor ¡No te mueras!— suplicaba la pelinegra —El equipo médico viene en camino, aguanta un poco más— trató de darle calor entre sus brazos sin moverlo demasiado.

—Sa... Sarada— pronunció con dificultad.

—¡Maldita sea, debí ser ninja médico!— rugió con impotencia.

—Sarada— consiguió levantar un poco la voz, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, indudablemente moriría —No importa cuánto me tarde, te encontraré en la siguiente vida.

—¡No me digas eso!— reclamó desesperada.

Pero él únicamente sonrió levemente y se dejó llevar por el oscuro velo de la muerte.

—¿Kawaki?— llamó desconcertada —Oye, no bromees así.

Le dio unas palmadas en el rostro, pero ya era tarde, sus ojos quedaron perdidos en la inmensidad, su corazón se apagó para siempre.

—No— masculló con dolor —Nadie te dio permiso para dejarme sola— terminó de caer en cuenta que ya no se podía hacer nada.

Con el alma destrozada y llena de resignación, ella cerró sus ojos, besó sus fríos labios y aceptó las palabras de él. No importa cuánto pase, ella siempre va a esperar por él.

**...**

Kawaki había dedicado su siguiente vida a buscarla, jamás ha olvidado su vida anterior y todo lo que vivió con esa muchacha de cabello negro que cambió su corazón. Sin embargo, murió prematuramente antes de dar con ella. Pero ahora, no estaba seguro de cómo continuar con su misión, pues en esta vida le había tocado tener mucho pelo, cuatro patas y sobrevivir en los basureros.

Aunque esa nueva versión de sí mismo no le iba a impedir buscarla, así no pueda decirle que es él y que ha vuelto para amarla, va a buscarla para estar con ella. Pero ahora mismo era un poco difícil porque aún era un cachorro y el mundo podría ser demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo.

Los días pasaban y él solo vivía para robar comida y escapar de los animales más grandes. Hasta que una tarde, su agudo olfato percibió un aroma que nunca ha olvidado, sus orejas captaron una voz que reconocería donde sea. Salió de debajo del basurero donde se escondía y siguió su instinto. No sabía si el corazón de un animal podría latir con tanta emoción, pero el de él estaba sumamente emocionado.

—…Entonces Inojin hizo un dibujo muy bonito del conejito del salón y me lo regaló, pero Boruto lo rompió diciendo que los conejos no son lindos— parloteaba una niñita pelinegra de no más de cinco años.

Kawaki tenía ciertas dudas, quizás su anhelo le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, pero entonces se fijó en la mujer que sujetaba su mano y la miraba con cariño mientras hablaba, ese peculiar cabello rosa solo podría ser de una persona. La madre de Sarada. Definitivamente era ella, su amada Sarada.

Salió de su escondite, se puso a la par de la niña y ronroneó para que ella le prestara atención.

—Mira, Sarada, alguien te está siguiendo— dijo riendo.

—¡Un gatito!— esos ojos negros que tanto había extraño, brillaron emocionados al verlo.

—Tiene un aspecto muy peculiar— señaló la pelirrosa.

Sus ojos son iguales que siempre, su pelaje es completamente amarillo, pero tiene un mechón negro sobre su cabeza y detrás de sus orejas.

—Es muy lindo, mami.

Lo sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos, el animal recordó todas las veces que ella lo abrazó con esos cálidos brazos, incluso el día de su muerte; y se sintió a gusto, amado de nuevo.

—¿Podremos llevarlo a casa? No quiero dejarlo aquí solito— pidió con un puchero.

—No lo sé, tu padre...— no quería arruinar las ilusiones de su hija, pero su esposo no es muy amante de los animales.

—Por favor, mami— sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, se aferró más al felino.

—Está bien— accedió con resignación —Pero debes hablar con papá, si él dice no, entonces volverá a la calle ¿está claro?

—Yo sé que él no va a negarse— afirmó con seguridad.

Independientemente de la decisión del padre de ella, él permanecerá a su lado toda su vida.

**...**

Después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, Sasuke solo quería llegar a casa y descansar junto a sus dos molestias.

—Estoy en ca...— se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su pequeña hija esperándolo con un animal en brazos —Sarada— la miró con severidad —¿Qué significa esto?

—Es un gatito, papi— habló con timidez —Me siguió cuando venía de la escuela y no quise dejarlo en la calle, ¿Puede quedarse?

—Absolutamente no— negó con dureza.

—Por favor— pidió con tristeza.

Levantó la mirada, evitando fijarse en ese puchero y esos ojos llorosos que siempre consiguen hacerlo cambiar de opinión, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su esposa, que estaba asomada desde la cocina. Definitivamente ella estaba profundamente involucrada en el asunto. Sus orbes negros fueron a parar en el felino, quien lo observaba fijamente. Esos ojos, los recordaba a la perfección. Sasuke al igual que el gato, recordaba sus vidas anteriores. Por eso él siempre se esforzaba por volver a reunirse con Sakura, tener una familia feliz con ella otra vez y estar siempre presente, cosa que su vida como ninja le impidió hacer. Y no solo por sus ojos, si miraba al cachorro con atención, tenía el mismo aspecto de delincuente que tenía el hombre que su hija había amado en su vida como ninja.

—Puede quedarse— accedió al fin.

—¡Gracias, papi!— dejó al felino en el suelo y se abrazó a la piernas de moreno —¡Te quiero!

—Yo también— la levantó, dejó que ella besara su mejilla y se adentró a su hogar, seguidos de cerca por el nuevo inquilino de la casa.

—¿Ya le diste un nombre?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, dejándola a ella sobre sus piernas.

—¡Sí! ¡Señor peludo, por el mechón en su cabeza!— respondió contenta.

Sasuke vio como el animal se erizó con la idea de tener que llevar una vida con ese ridículo nombre, en definitiva disfrutaría vivir viendo la desgracia de él cuando su hija lo llame con ese nombre, y no pudo evitar reírse de su desgracia.

Pero, si a él le hubiera tocado lo mismo y a Sakura le hubiera parecido lindo ponerle un nombre así, se atravesaría frente a un auto para que lo atropelle, a pesar de que pueda romper el corazón de su amada.

—Se llamará Kawaki— decretó.

—¿Por qué Kawaki?— preguntó confundida.

—Porque tiene cara de Kawaki— le sacudió el cabello a la niña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban y él siempre estaba con ella, excepto cuando Sarada iba a la escuela. La pelinegra jugaba con él, dormía con él, lo alimentaba y cuando quería meterlo a bañarse con ella, él huía. Primero porque odiaba el agua, segundo porque Sasuke le advirtió que no debía estar presente en ese momento. Puede que ahora sea un gato, pero tiene el alma de un hombre y no cualquier hombre, uno que la amaba y que la había deseado como hombre. También suele enojarse cuando alguien que no es la pelirrosa, trata de acercarse a ella, Sasuke incluido.

Una tarde, Sarada se había dormido en el sofá después de su merienda. Kawaki permanecía echado a su lado, cerca de esos brazos donde le gustaba estar. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella y trató de darle un beso en la frente, pero el felino se enojó por la cercanía del hombre y le arañó la cara.

—¡Gato mañoso!— dijo enojado —No tienes que protegerla de mí, es mi hija y tengo más derecho que tú a estar cerca de ella. Pero si quieres protegerla, hazlo de los rubios idiotas uno y dos, sabes que ambos llegarán con segundas intenciones

Kawaki tomó ese reto como su nueva misión de vida, mantener alejados a Boruto e Inojin de su dulce Sarada.

—Vamos afuera, ella estará bien— indicó.

De mala gana, el felino siguió al hombre al patio. Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, él se instaló a su lado y lo observó fijamente.

—Supongo que has llegado a preguntarte por qué no hallaste a Sarada en tu vida anterior— inquirió de la nada. El gato ronroneó dándole a entender que así era —Ella nació ciega, supongo que sus problemas visuales con el sharingan se traspasaron a la siguiente vida, pero es solo una teoría que tengo. Sakura no sabe que yo tengo noción de mis otras vidas, yo solo me aparezco en su entorno y todo lo demás ocurre porque siempre estaremos destinados a estar juntos. Pero en aquella ocasión, yo era un coronel y me tocó ir a la guerra. Tal vez tú estuviste cerca, pero como su madre y yo teníamos miedo de que llegaran a suceder protestas en las calles y en medio de la tribulación, ella se hubiera desorientado, entonces hubiera sido un blanco fácil para los enemigos. Por eso raramente salía a las calles— guardó silencio con la mirada perdida en el cielo —Pero ya después no pude protegerlas porque morí en el frente. Por eso en esta reencarnación decidí tener una vida tranquila, tengo un trabajo normal que nos permite tener una vida con comodidades y disfrutar de mi familia en paz. Agradezco que el destino me otorgue la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, no todo el mundo tiene esa misma oportunidad.

Kawaki pensó que Sasuke tenía razón y tuvo envidia, porque a él se le había negado la oportunidad de enmendar los suyos…

**...**

Los años pasaron, Sarada creció junto a su fiel amigo peludo. Él siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, fue su consuelo en los momentos más críticos de su vida, como cuando a los doce años, sus padres casi mueren en un accidente automovilístico. Ella se sentía perdida, creía que iba a tener que seguir sola sin ellos. La secundaria fue dura para ella, más de lo que quisiera admitir en voz alta, pero su gato siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba a su lado. Y de alguna forma, le ayudó a entender que sus amigos de la infancia no eran las personas adecuadas para ella, a pesar de que ambos lucharon por ganarse un lugar en su corazón, nunca pudo darles una oportunidad de ser algo más que simples amigos.

Pero ahora, a sus veintiún años, se sentía perdida de nuevo. Su felino ya estaba viejo y en los últimos días ha perdido la voluntad de vivir.

—¿Cómo sigue?— preguntó Sakura al ver a su hija de rodillas en el suelo, observando al gato recostado en una manta que ella le había dado.

—Creo que morirá pronto, no ha querido levantarse, ni comer— respiró profundamente para no quebrarse allí mismo.

—Tu padre salió a buscar al veterinario— informó.

—No creo que haga falta, dile que ya es una pérdida de tiempo— se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó a su pecho —Quiero estar sola, mamá, si no te molesta.

—Te dejo tranquila— se agachó frente al animal y lo acarició detrás de las orejas —Fuiste un buen amigo, Kawaki. Gracias por siempre estar cuando ella te necesitó— se levantó y cerró la puerta para dejarla a solas con él.

Las lágrimas de Sarada rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Kawaki hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para voltearse y mirarla, ella es tan hermosa, esta Sarada no había sufrido los mismos problemas en los ojos, por lo que nunca tuvo que usar gafas y aunque él extrañaba verla así, tenía que admitir que se le veía más hermosa sin esos cristales de aumento sobre sus hermosos ojos. Su cabello largo y sedoso, el mismo que a él le gustaba acariciar cuando ella dormía sobre su pecho en sus citas a escondidas. Aquella vez murió a los dieciocho años, irónicamente ahora su vida se había limitado a la corta vida de un animal. Sin embargo, él había tenido la oportunidad de vivir un poco más de lo que es la expectativa de quince años de vida de un gato.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su mascota, entonces sucedió. Todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada, cayeron sobre ella como relámpagos.

—_Su nombre es Kawaki, voy a adoptarlo— el séptimo le presentó al joven misterioso junto a él._

—_Uchiha Sarada, un gusto— respondió cortésmente._

Rememoró todo lo que aconteció después de ese primer momento. Kawaki ayudando al equipo 7, él admirado por sus habilidades, como poco a poco él se apoderó de su alma y de su mente.

—_Yo te amo— declaró firmemente una Sarada de dieciséis años —No me importa lo que se diga sobre ti o lo que mi padre opine al respecto, eso no cambiará nada._

—_A pesar de mis sentimientos, es algo que estoy obligado a hacer— sentenció._

—_Eso significa que también me odias, yo soy un shinobi, por lo tanto soy parte del mundo que quieres destruir— dijo con frialdad._

—_Tú no— acortó la distancia entre ambos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —Supe que podría mantenerte conmigo cuando me ofreciste tu ayuda desinteresada— acarició su rostro con cariño._

—_No lo hagas— suplicó —Si lo haces, estarías matándome por dentro._

—_No es tan simple, tengo que hacerlo, o ni siquiera tú estarás a salvo— la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Yo también puedo protegerte— lo envolvió con sus brazos._

_Sin responder a nada más, apretó sus labios contra los de ella._

A cada momento, lloraba con más dolor. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, el recuerdo de cada palabra la llenaba más y más de tristeza porque de nuevo iba a perderlo por siempre.

—_Sa... Sarada— pronunció con dificultad._

—_¡Maldita sea, debí ser ninja médico!— rugió con impotencia._

—_Sarada— consiguió levantar un poco la voz, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, indudablemente moriría —No importa cuánto me tarde, te encontraré la siguiente vida._

—_¡No me digas eso!— reclamó desesperada._

_Pero él únicamente sonrió levemente y se dejó llevar por el oscuro velo de la muerte._

—Gracias por encontrarme y amarme incondicionalmente, te juro que en la siguiente vida será mi turno de ir a buscarte...

Ella pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír con sus ojos, o solo eran alucinaciones. Pero él quiso que ella entendiera que se iba satisfecho y con ansias de volver a encontrarse con ella en la siguiente vida y en todas las que vendrán.

_Fin._

* * *

**Amé el concepto desde que lo armé en mi cabeza, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
